When The Ice Turned Black
by Zelda is hot OKAY
Summary: Black Dust is a new found material with incredibly strong power. It can be as deadly as a nuclear warhead or work as a healthier version of anesthesia. The C.E.O of the world's major dust trading center had but one question on his diseased mind. 'What would happen if bonded with a human body' He then turned to look at his youngest daughter who sat content with dragging her red an
1. The Beginning

It was cold. Very cold.

Weiss had always liked the cold. It felt. . .comforting somehow.

But this cold was different. MUCH different from the natural cold air of the night that resides in her mansion. It was the experiment lab. This was a place that she knew but could not yet, not ever, get used too.

She flinched as she felt another needle working it's way into her arm. She waited for the dust to be injected into her veins, then suddenly convulsed.

She didn't know much about the 'operations'. But she knew that the new dust would make her stronger.

"D-daddy." She sobbed. "I-It hurts." tears started streaming down her face in free fall.

She felt the needle in her other arm push water into her body. Weiss's father said it was to keep her 'hydoated' or something like that. It was a strange sensation. It felt sort of like drinking water but different. Weiss didn't really know how to describe the feeling.

"I know sweetie." Said Jacques Schnee from behind the wall of doctors.

No.

They weren't doctors. They where scientists who did nothing but cause her pain. Everyone wanted to hurt her.

Except her father.

Her father loved her.

If she could make it though this, her father would take her outside again. Oh, how she yearned for that snowy ground of her home in Atlas. So she pushed through it.

For _him_. And for the outside.

She attempted to force her body to endure the pain. Which did nearly nothing to help the pain.

But after long, her body started to move nomialy again.

"Sir! Her vitals have stabilized." Said one of the scientists. "Excellent! Looks like this 'Black Dust' is amazing in every way. I'm glad we increased the dosage." Said Weiss's father while patting the said scientist on the shoulder.

The scientist nodded and walked away. The C.E.O of the Schnee Dust Co. then walked over to his daughter. He crouched beside the table to which she was bound to. "You did great today my snowflake." He said patting her on the head.

Weiss turned to look at him. She didn't mean to, but she accidentally looked him in the eyes. There was nothing wrong with that of course. But whenever Weiss looked him in the eyes. . .she felt like she was looking at a different person completely. His eyes where too wide, too sharp, too crazy.

And what scared Weiss most of all, too knowing.

"Thank you daddy." Weiss said smiling through the tears. She felt exhausted. Usually there would be a bit of pain and it would stop after spreading through her entire body. But this time the pain was much worse, and it felt like the electric shocks that they used for her endurance test every Monday.

"Say, it's your birthday tomorrow isn't it?" He said. Weiss smiled, happy that he remembered. "Yes!" she said moving to hug him. But only to find that she was still bound by leather shackles.

"As your present You'll go the whole day without 'Testing'." He said smiling. Weiss was delighted! She would have started to jump for joy if it weren't for. . .well you know.

Her father noticed this and stood up. "Let's get those dirty things off you shall we?" he undid all of her restraints allowing Weiss to move once again. Once he undid them he expected Weiss to sit up and try to hug him like she usually did.

But she did not.

He looked over to her chest, half expecting her to be dead. But her chest still pulsated along with her breathing.

Merely satisfied, he motioned for one of his servants to pick her up and take her to the next room.

Weiss felt something soft underneath her body. It was comfortable, relaxing. And it didn't feel anything like the lab table she usually spent her nights on.

Her eyes opened slowly, and she found herself sleeping on a bed. A real bed! It had been so long she had nearly forgotten what a bed felt like.

She sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes. She was in a large room full of furniture including a desk. A desk of all things! She had always wanted a desk more than anything. Ever since she saw her father's huge one her had in his office.

Why? Weiss didn't really know herself. They just seemed so amazing to her.

The floors where an ice blue color, matching the snow white color of the bed and chairs that sat in the corner of the room close to the desk.

Weiss looked up and found that the bed a an overhang supported by the bed posts. Directly adjacent to the bed sat a long dresser.

Weiss crawled out her new bed, feeling more refreshed than ever. Already bored of exploring she walked out of the room in only her night gown determined to explore. Feeling like Dorthy, exploring the land of Oz for the first time.

She wandered down the hall for a while before finding an open door. She slowly peeked through, wondering what other mysteries this place could hold.

She saw her father through the sliver of open door. Smiling, she ran to greet him with outstretched arms.

Suddenly, she stopped no longer smiling. Her father was kneeling before some man who had something that resembled a syringe in his hands. It was still pointing at him when her father noticed her open the door.

"Weiss! Run!" He screamed. Weiss suddenly jumped as she heard a loud bang coming from the small device. Then suddenly, her father, the most powerful man Weiss had ever known, was on the ground. Blood oozing from the hole in his chest.

The sight of blood was all too familiar to her.

"Daddy?" Weiss said to her father who lay on the ground before her.

She felt frozen. Not quite petrified. But as if something was forcing her to keep still.

The man with the syringe thing quickly pocketed the tool and hurried to Weiss. "Kid! I'm here to save you. Come with me and you never have to feel pain from this bad man again."

He sounded. . .genuine. something Weiss had only heard by her sister from so long ago.

Weiss looked at his face.

It was so soft. So caring. So honest. Just like his baritone voice. She looked at his body and noticed his robotic arm and uniform that only a general of the Atlas Army would wear. "My name is James Ironwood. I'm here to rescue you."

He said that last part with uncertainty. As if he wasn't sure if Weiss could understand. . . No. He wasn't even sure if she could **COMPREHEND** human speech.

He held out his hand as if he wanted her to take it. "Let me show you the rest of the world."

Weiss felt herself sway. She always wanted to explore the world. To see beyond her mansion walls. And when her father woke up she would tell him all about her adventures. She could always come to visit and roam the halls of the mansion once again.

As she reached for his hand she felt something moving along the left side of her body.

She looked at her hand to see the black marking there. And suddenly her mind grew blank.

James' eyes widened in surprise before he was suddenly thrown backwards. He hit the wall hard and was thankful for his mechanical arm which took the majority of the impact.

He looked at Weiss quickly, already fearing the worst. Black markings have slivered up her arm and covered half of her face.

James cursed under his breath. He KNEW he shouldn't have hesitated when he first saw Jacques Schnee. He should have gone in there guns blazing and neutralizing the threat before she could see any of this.

Now he had to deal with this.

White glyphs appeared around him and James knew she was moving in for the kill. Small daggers of ice seemed to unsheathe within the glow and aiming to strike true.

He jumped straight up dodging the ice daggers. He rushed before Weiss and pulled a cloth from his coat pocket.

"Sorry." he said as he put the cloth against her mouth. Weiss tensed up in surprise before she relaxed and slumped to the ground.

James cradled her in his arms and ran to the entrance of the mansion. It was a long hall but James managed to make good time thanks to his military training.

"Winter!" He shouted. "I got her! Let's get out of here!" He said handing the unconscious heiress to her older sister.

Winter brushed the hair out of Weiss's face."Thank the older brother." Winter said exasperated. "Did you set the charges sir?" Winter asked looking at the face of her general. "I did. And I assume everyone has been evacuated?" Winter nodded moving her attention back to Weiss

Weiss hung limp in her arms. She felt so fragile. As if she would break if Winter held her too tightly.

"I won't let anyone hurt you anymore." She said with a voice quivering with love and regret. James then hit the button on his detonator and ran with the intent to live.

Winter looked up with newfound determination in her eyes and ran to the air ship docked just outside of the infamous Schnee estate. She thought the place needed redecorating anyway.


	2. Years Later

Weiss woke up, her eyes suddenly snapping open.

She was acutely aware to her surroundings thanks to the adrenaline flowing through her veins.

It was that nighmare again. No, not dream exactly.

A memory.

It felt so real to her. The felling of being strapped to a table, unable to move with people staring at her from every direction. The anxiousness of the doctors. . .and worst of all, the cold sensation of that mans hand laying across her skin.

Still thinking, Weiss sat up in her bed and stretched her body.

She lowered her arms and took in the sight of her room, absently moving her fingers along the scars that covered her snow white skin.

None of which where clearly noticeable unless you truly looked for them. The only scar that really stood out was the one that marred her left eye.

Weiss pulled the bed sheets off of her legs and swung her legs and jumped off the mattress. Her feet hit the wooden floor of the home she'd been living for the past eleven years.

Her room is tiny compared to the large mansion in her dreams. But rather large for a cabin out in the forests of Atlas.

Weiss stretched her legs and walked over to the bath room connected to her room. She looked in the bathroom mirror to see her hair in tangles.

'Just once' she thought 'I'd like to wake up with perfectly straight hair.'

After a bit of trying to brush the knots out of her hair, Weiss gave up and decided to take a shower.

After shedding her clothes she stepped under the shower head and turned on the water. She didn't bother to let it heat up and embraced the cold water sliding over her skin. She had always enjoyed the cold for some reason. It calmed the anxiousness that usually plagued her.

Once Weiss was completely awake she turned the heat up trying to avoid hypothermia.

After a bit of soaking, Weiss quickly washed up and stepped out of the shower. After she dried up she quickly dressed in her combat uniform and tied her hair in a side pony tail.

Her combat uniform consisted of a light blue blouse that was tucked into her white jean looking pants. Around her waist was an eggshell white cloth that tied at the side of her hip. Over her right shoulder was a cape that fell just beyond her fingers edged with blue frills along. Covering her cape and blouse where black markings that spiraled over her body. And if Weiss stands a certain way the markings would line up almost perfectly. Attached to her clothing where several pieces of metal that acted as armor.

Weiss was rather proud of her armor. She had designed it herself when she was fourteen and keeps adding to it as she grows older. The material of her armor is not made of fiber like wool or cotton, no, it was made from threads of stainless steal which was thin enough to be woven like cotton.

Weiss had hand-threaded it together herself and later welded on the metal. It felt as if she was making some sort of extreme cosplay outfit.

However she did have lots of help.

Weiss's older sister Winter has been there almost every step of the way to guide and help Weiss in every way she possibly could.

Weiss checked herself in the mirror looking for any mistakes in the threading she could improve on. Confident that she had done her best on the outfit, Weiss nodded to herself and walked down to the kitchen.

Weiss walked into the kitchen to see winter sitting by the table.

She was drinking her coffee while trying, and failing, to look alive.

"Good morning." Winter said groggily.

None of the lights in the house where on. There was no need since the sunlight illuminated enough through the windows.

Weiss could see her sister not even remotely dressed for the day. She was wearing cotton pajamas bottoms and a plain white T-shirt.

Weiss sighed, "Good morning." she responded.

She had expected her sister to be up and dressed so she could take Weiss to beacon for her first day of school. Of course Beacon probably didn't work like that. Explaining her sister's casual clothing.

Weiss prepared her breakfast, pulling out all the necessary materials to cook. But suddenly Winter sprang up rushing to grab the materials from her hands.

"Hey!" Weiss shouted, mildly irritated. "Oh no you don't." Winter said placing the pans back on the stove. "Why did you do that?! I can cook just fine!" Weiss shouted.

"Please!" Winter began, "The only thing you know how to do regarding cooking is to charcoal water!"

Weiss huffed. She didn't like the way her sister exploded on her but otherwise understood. Everything Weiss had ever cooked ether came out poisonous or charred. Luckily it was normally the latter.

Weiss walked back to the table and sat down, letting Winter cook her breakfast.

At first Weiss was content waiting but she quickly grew bored. Her eyes darted from thing to thing searching for some kind of visual entertainment. Finally she let her eyes rest outside the window adjacent to her.

She watched as the leaves danced their way down to the ground of dying grass, where it'll rest until the snow comes. It was cold in Atlas. Even in Autumn the air was already below freezing.

Weiss's thoughts started to wander while her mind slipped into Flow. And there she remained for a bit until Winter's voice snapped her back to reality. "Breakfast is almost done." She said cheerfully. Winter held a long black spatula in her hands and wore an apron over her P.J.'s.

Now that her senses came back to her, Weiss sniffed the air. The air was warm with the heat of the oven. The smell that drifted on top of it was the smell of newly made chocolate and fresh cookie dough.

Weiss's face lit up. "Cookies!?" She exclaimed questionably. "Yep!" Winter responded with a smile.

"For breakfast?" Weiss asked. Winter's smile faded. "Whats wrong with that?" She asked slightly defensive.

"Isn't it supposed to be more of a dessert than a breakfast meal?"

"So? it's still edible at seven in the morning right?"

"I guess, but-"

"Then what's the problem with it?"

Weiss leaned back into her chair, defeated. "Cookies are fine." She mumbled.

Winter smirked just as the timer on the oven sounded and turned around quickly to tend to the cookies. Once winter turned her back Weiss took a whiff of the air, indulging herself of the sweet smell that hung around her.

Winter came back a moment later holding a plateful of the sweet desert. She placed them in the middle of the table and laid two napkins in front of Weiss and herself. There was no need for plates regarding cookies. All they really where is more things to wash afterward.

Weiss reached her hand over the table grabbing a generous amount. However Weiss scanned the table and after a moment she glared at her sister.

"What?" Winter asked. "Where's the milk?" Weiss asked, a slight hint of irritation in her voice.

"If you want some then go get it yourself." Said Winter, feeding off of Weiss's anger. Weiss got up with a humph and walked to the kitchen grabbing herself a glass of milk. Winter preferred to eat her dessert as-is so she didn't bother to grab a second one.

Weiss had always loved cookies. She never really knew why. Winter said that she uses their mom's recipe, not that Weiss had ever met her.

Weiss stood at the door of the vehicle that would take her to Beacon Acadamy.

Why Beacon exactly?

Weiss wasn't sure herself. She thinks it was because Winter didn't want Weiss to have anything to do with Atlas. She always said that if she wasn't so attached to the house, she would have moved away a long time ago.

And since the Atlas Academy was in Atlas, respectively, it was out of the question. Beacon was the next best thing with it's lax head master and great overall scores.

Weiss turned around and faced her sister, who stood in front of the house, smiling sadly. She looked relaxed but worried. "It'll be alright." Weiss said trying to comfort her sister.

"I know. Just. . ." Winter trailed off.

"I'll try not to fall asleep in the middle of class." Weiss joked trying to lighten the mood. She noticed Winter flinch but quickly hide it with a wide smile. "You do that then." She said.

Weiss walked to her and wrapped her arms around her waist, careful not to poke Winter in the side with the hilt of her rapier. "I'm going to miss you in vale." Weiss said sadly. Winter seemed surprised for a moment. Then she slowly wrapped her arms around her like-wise. "I'm going to miss you too." she whispered. They held the embrace for a second before the driver suddenly cleared his throat.

He wore a suit that looked as if he was a train conductor. His suit was blue with golden buttons and a cap that said "Vale Express" in a golden color. He had a slightly over-sized pocket watch open in his hand.

"If you don't mind ma'am, I've never been late before and I don't intend to be soon." He said closing the watch.

"Yes of course." Winter responded releasing her sister.

Weiss stepped back, feeling nervous. She looked her sister in the eyes and Winter placed her hands on Weiss's shoulders. "Be careful, okay?" She said.

"I will."

With that they embraced once more. Weiss pulled away quickly this time and walked onto the ship. The conductor had already walked aboard a moment ago. Weiss stood inside it now. She turned around to see the clear doors closing behind her.

As the vehicle took flight, Weiss stood by the doors and waved to her sister. Winter saw this and waved frantically back to her running a short distance before she was out of view.

Weiss slowly lowered her hand, feeling anxiety creep into her soul. She took a deep breath and sighed, attempting to calm her nerves.

She looked around the passenger area of the ship. There was no chairs, so she assumed that this would be a short ride. She looked around the room and saw many other people of all shapes and sizes.

There was a boy with bright blonde hair. To Weiss he seemed sort of cute. . .Scratch that, he just threw up in the trash can.

Weiss moved her eyes away from him hoping to focus on anything but "Vomit-Boy".

She searched a few minutes more before she noticed a small girl with black hair and a red and black combat skirt. Weiss had one time wanted a combat skirt for her uniform, but decided against it since she felt to exposed while fighting.

Weiss noticed a bigger lady embrace the smaller girl with familiarity. She was much taller and look more muscular than the red one did. She had long blonde hair that reached down to her waist.

"I Can't believe my baby sister is coming to Beacon with me!" Yelled the yellow one. "This is the best day ever!"

"Please stop." The little red one said. She kinda sounded like she was suffocating.

The blondie released her and bounced on her feet for a moment. She then tried to say something else, but Weiss didn't hear it thanks to the blonde boy finding his way to the trash can right beside her.

Once he finally stopped Weiss could hear the two normally again. "I don't want to be the bees knees. Okay? I don't want to be any kind of knees. I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees."

'What is it with this girl an her obsession with knees?' Weiss thought for a moment. 'Social anxiety and awkwardness.' She deduced.

Weiss intended to listen in more but the blonde boy decided that he wanted to win the Guinness Record for the longest belch. And as soon as he finished the news report stopped and came a digital hologram of Glynda Goodwitch who welcomed them to Beacon. After she finished her presentation Weiss noticed the ground outside the window.

The Kingdom of Vale was spread out under them. It seemed nothing like her home back on the Outskirts of Atlas and she felt kind of homesick.

Weiss traced her finger over the groves on her rapier. She and her sister had forged the weapon long ago together.

She took a deep breath of air. Hopefully this won't be so bad. She thought.


End file.
